El pasado de D Umbridge:
by Anyh 2
Summary: ¿Por qué odia Umbridge a los semi-hibridos? ¿por una desdichada historia de amor u por que el simple hecho de ser diferentes? Capi único. espero que algun loco lo lea.....................................................................................


El pasado de D. Umbridge:

Dolores Umbridge siempre había tenido problemas para encontrar novio. Era una joven de 20 años, cabello negro y ojos castaños. Era alta y delgada y tenía una muy bonita figura. Cuando aún iba a Hogwarts muchos chicos estaban detrás de ella, pero ahora ni una simple mosca. Todo cambien el 21 de Octubre. Se dirigió como todos os días a la oficina. Iba por el medio muggle, así, que tuvo que ir a la cabina. Cuando iba a entrar vio a un chico: era muy guapo. Tenía el cabello castaño tirando a rubio y unos preciosos ojos verdes. Un pequeña perilla hacía de su rostro lo más agradable que había visto. Vio como miraba al alrededor y al verla le dedicaba una espectacular sonrisa. Dolores se sonrojo con ligereza.

- ¿Vas a llamar?- pregunto el chico con una preciosa voz-.

- Si, al ministerio de.... aquí- se apresuro a añadir en cuanto se dio cuenta que iba a decir magia-.

- A, bueno. Yo también me dirijo hacía allí ¿vienes?- dijo con esa voz tan irresistible que tenía-.

- Si, bueno. Soy Dolores Umbridge- dijo ella dándole la mano-.

- Harvey Thompson- dijo el sonriendo-. Entonces Lola ¿trabajas para el ministerio?

- Si- dijo sonrojándose-.

- Eso está bien, supongo...

- ¿y tú?- pregunto con curiosidad-.

- Soy cocinero. Me han pedido que venga a una inspección. ¿Te gusta tú trabajo?

- Si, me encanta. El ministerio de magia es un lugar muy digno de confianza y... bueno, siempre hace lo justo....- Harvey resoplo y la miro con incredibilidad-.

- Yo no creo eso. Son unos superficiales y unos idiotas. Bueno. Adiós Dolores. Espero verte pronto- y se perdió de vista-.

Dolores no volvió a ver a Harvey hasta unas semanas después. Estaba cerca del bosque de Every New. Era guapísimo. Dolores se le acerco.

- Hola Harvey- dijo alegremente-.

- Hola Lola, ¿qué quieres?- parecía molesto con ella-.

- Nada, solo te vi y pensé...

- Pues pensaste mal- rugió este y se encamino al bosque-.

- ¿Por qué vas hacía allí? No ves que ahí toda clase de criaturas peligrosas.... ¡¡además hoy es luna llena!!

- Lola no te metas en lo que no comprendes- su voz era en un leve susurro-, si quieres ven, no me importa. Pero no hagas preguntas y sobre todo no cuentes nada de lo que veas allí.

- Vale- y se encaminaron-.

Caminaron mucho rato, a Dolores le dolían los pies, pero no quería quejarse, se sentía impotente ante aquel hombre, este, seguramente era mucho mayor que ella (10 años, más o menos). Caminaron hasta un claro. Se oyó un aullido. A Dolores se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Se aferró al brazo de Harvey que se dirigía sin pensárselo dos veces hasta una pequeña cabaña.

El aullido cada vez se hizo más fuerte, más potente y más duradero. Pero el siguió hacía delante. Entraron en la cabaña, que resulto ser una posada: ahora sabía por que odiaba al ministerio: esa posada vendía bebidas y comida que estaban prohibidas. Al parecer el vivía allí y trabajaba. Entraron en su habitación y el por fin hablo:

- Lola, se que debes decir donde está este lugar, pero yo, te suplico que no. Aquí trabaja mi familia, cerca de peligros y horrores que no te puedes ni imaginar.

- No pensaba decir nada... por que- Harvey se acercaba, había cerrado los ojos. Dolores le imito, juntaron sus labios un segundo. Luego Dolores se separo con brusquedad-.

- Lo siento- se apresuro a decir-.

- No es eso. No me gusta este lugar. Yo me voy de aquí- dijo Dolores y se levanto y fue a salir...

- Voy con tigo- dijo Harvey cogiendo su capa de viaje-.

- Gracias.

Caminaron, y caminaron. A Dolores le pareció que el camino era inmenso. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Harvey la tenía cogida de la mano y la guiaba. El aullido seguí presente y cada vez que sonaba a Dolores se el ponían los pelos de punta. Media hora después parecía que el aullido venía justo de atrás. Se volteo. Un enorme licántropo estaba delante de ella. El corazón se le paro. Se quedo helada. Harvey la empujo y la ordeno subir a un árbol. Él salió corriendo hacía el otro lado, pero el hombre lobo era mucho más rápido y se le hecho encima, le mordió en la yugular y Harvey Thompson se quedo en el sitió, lleno de sangre. El licántropo se retiro a buscar otra víctima. Dolores quería bajar, pero por otra parte no quería. No quería ver más cerca de Harvey muerto, simplemente no quería.

Cuando ya amanecía se oyó el ruido de unos cascos. Unos centauros se le acercaban. Observaron a Harvey y luego a Dolores. La miraron con odio. Dolores bajo, pensó que los centauros eran unos lindos caballitos y no le harían nada. Pero no fue así. La llevaron a su campamento y la ataron. La condenaron sin comida y sin agua 4 días. Al 5º día el ministerio había dado con ella.

Desde ese día odio a otro ser que no fuera humano. Odio a todo ser viviente que no tenía dos piernas y dos manos. Olvido el amor y la felicidad y se convirtió en una arpía, malvada y sin sentimientos. Una arpía que pronto llego a ser la mano derecha de el ministro de Hogwarts..........

U·U Qué cursilada, la verdad es que quería ser la primera en hacer algo así: algo original y se me ocurrio esto. Espero no haber dañado a nadie y.... bueno, que alguien lo lea........................ nada más. Si lo leen porfa, dejen un review.............


End file.
